


Intersecting Skies AU

by Seito



Series: KHR AU Posts [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Meta, Role Reversal, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: AU where the Skies of the Trinisette are switched around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Over on pillowfort, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on pillowfort to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

  * **Yuni as the Vongola Sky.**  She has lived her entire life as a civilian, ten years old and full of smiles. Imagine her finding out one day that she’s the heir to the largest and bloodiest mafia famiglia through an aunt she never knew she had. 
  * Not only that, her Guardians are inherited because they do manage to harmonize but it’s all  _wrong_. 
  * The Guardians don’t know what do with this new Sky, one who is a decade younger than their youngest member and still recovering from the lost of Luce, their previous Sky. Yuni looks exactly like Luce and it hurts so much to look at her.
  * Nono regrets this so much, regrets it led to this, to involve the granddaughter he has only seen pictures of. Regrets that his oldest daughter is dead, her Guardians are adrift and reeling. Regrets he had to break his promise to his youngest daughter. Aria already won’t speak to him. 
  * There is guilt. There is blood. This is the lamb to slaughter. 
  * **Byakuran as the Acrobaleno Sky.**  With a mischievous smile, he wanders through life causing as much trouble as possible. He pokes at other famiglias, knowing none of them would dare challenge him, stirring up chaos as he goes. 
  * He hasn’t seen his Elements in years. Between their cursed bodies, violent tempers and the fact that Byakuran is both not cursed and doesn’t appear to be bothered by their fate, has caused them to scatter to the winds. The only two Byakuran regularly sees is Kikyo and Bluebell. Ghost is dead and Zakuro swore to never forgive him. No one knows where Daisy and Torikabuto are. 
  * Byakuran is fine with that. He knows how this story ends. The visions of the future has confirm that he’s doomed to die at a young age. He rather not make his Elements watch him die. 
  * And if he is to die, Byakuran is determined to do it with a smile on his face, despite the despair in his heart. 
  * **Tsuna as the Mare Sky.**  All alone with an oblivious mother, Tsuna  _dreams_. Nana doesn’t hear that Tsuna wakes up screaming from his dreams, screaming until his voice is hoarse. She doesn’t recognize the dark bags under her son’s eyes from his sleepless nights. No one does. In Namimori, Tsuna has no friends; no one dares approach the strange boy with dead eyes. 
  * The dreams never stop. Tsuna has nightmares of worlds where, lost in his sadness and loneliness, he snaps and somehow tries to end the world he’s living in because he cannot take it anymore. He has nightmares where he jumps off a bridge, takes a knife to his wrist, where he overdoses. The knowledge of the razor in his drawer gives far more comfort then Tsuna could imagine. 
  * Worse are the happy dreams. The dreams where he is with friends who support him, parents that pay attention to him, where he’s wanted, loved and valued. Tsuna always wakes up from those in tears. 
  * Tsuna desperately needs someone to lean on, someone to be his friend. He needs someone to tell him it’ll be alright, that it’s okay, that he’s still sane. But his mother never realizes and no one else hears his pleas for help. 
  * Tsuna just wants it all to  _stop_. 




	2. Chapter 2

It was by chance that the three of them met. A quirk of fate, a turn left, or perhaps simply the nature of the Trinisette’s magnetism.

Yuni had followed Reborn to Japan; the weight of the Vongola Ring heavy on her finger. She still didn’t know to make of her new position. Her mother was so angry, her new Guardians couldn’t look her in the eye and everyone else looked at her with degrees of pity. She sat on the bench that Reborn to told her to wait at, legs kicking and feeling small.

Young she may be, but stupid she was not. Yuni knew full well that no one could look at her without seeing Aunt Luce in her place. A replacement was all she would ever be.

“It’s not fair,” Yuni whispered to herself, biting back the frustrating tears threatening to fall.

A sparkle of orange caught her eyes. Yuni’s head snapped left, catching sight of a white haired teen with an orange pacifier around his neck. Before she realized what she was doing, Yuni was already off, following after him.

(Later, much later, when Reborn was scolding her for running off, Yuni couldn’t explain why she had done so, only that she  _had_  to.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Visions were annoying.

They always were. People claim the ability to see into the future was amazing, but that was because none of them ever had to suffer through it. Visions were messy, confusing, ever changing.

The only reason why Byakuran was even in Japan right now was because the visions were making him violently sick and the only things he could make out from them was this small town of Namimori. So here he was, miles away from the home, wandering empty streets as the sun slowly climbed higher.

He unwrapped a strawberry lollipop just as someone tugged at his shirt. Looking down, he saw a small girl with dark teal hair in a white dress. The most interesting thing was, on the hand that was tugging his shirt, the Vongola Sky Ring gleamed in the sunlight.

“Wao~” Byakuran said, kneeling down closer to her height. “You’re the Vongola heir, Decima-chan.”

The girl flinched, stepping back.

Byakuran produced another lollipop with flourish. “Maa, don’t be afraid. I don’t bite.”

Decima just looked at him, wary and mistrusting. Smart girl. She had to learn not to trust if she was going to inherit Vongola.

Before anything could happened, another person crashed into them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna was going crazy. He just knew it.

His… hallucinations were starting to affect him during the day. No longer did they only haunt his dreams at night. No, instead they began to spill over into the day. He was just so tired. All he wanted was it to  _stop_.

His vision swarmed, his head pounded, signalling another vision. For a brief second, he saw his hands tightening another frail neck of a small girl with dark teal hair and blue eyes. No, no. Tsuna never wanted to hurt anyone. He took off blindly, foolishly hoping if he ran fast enough he could escape what he was seeing.

Tsuna didn’t even see the people before he crashed into them. “I’m sorry,” Tsuna apologized, eyes opening.

Dread filled him as he recognized the small girl he had just run into. ‘This was the final straw wasn’t it?’ he thought hysterically. Meeting the girl he had seen himself killing over and over and over again in so many different worlds.

“Are you alright?” the girl asked.

“Stay back,” Tsuna said, trying to scramble to his feet. His exhaustion worked against him and he stumbled again.

The white haired teen caught him just as the girl reached out to grab Tsuna’s hand. The three of them froze as something clicked into place.

Tsuna sagged, dragging the two down with him, completely boneless. Tears flowed down his face. He had no idea who these two were, but for the first time he felt in control, in balance and completely  _safe_.

Maybe they would be the ones to  _help_  him. 

[ **Check the Intersecting Skies AU Tag for more of universe** ](https://www.pillowfort.io/Seito/tagged/intersecting%20skies%20au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	3. Chapter 3

  1. Tsuna’s guardians are just as broken as he is. Hayato is homeless, Takeshi is in a wheelchair, Mukuro and Chrome are formless, tying themselves into a pair of masks to keep their existences (whether they were both real or one just a false identity of the other, that memory is fading everyday), Lambo suffers under the abuse as an unwanted child where Ryohei is just a dimmed shadow, forgotten and neglected without a sister to care for and his parents burying themselves in their grief, no one even knows who Hibari is (he’s locked up like a wild animal in the basement, half feral and even more dangerous as his timid parents feared him to be).
  2. Reborn was the one who delivered the news of Luce’s death to Aria and it was through Reborn that Yuni resonated with all of Luce’s guardians. (He’ll never admit it, but Reborn was horrified that it happened. Because 1) his Flames dared to resonated with another Sky, and so soon after Luce’s death 2) Yuni was so  _young_  and Reborn never,  ** _never_**  wanted to be responsible for dragging someone that young into the mafia.) If he’s a little more overprotective of her because of that, that’s between him and Leon. 
  3. The Varia still have a Mist
  4. Byakuran and Yuni all but move into the Sawada Household at first. (Reborn in the meantime is very confused that Yuni insists on staying here instead of a hotel). Nana predictably doesn’t even bat an eye at that which makes Byakuran and Reborn narrow their eyes and Yuni is too busy hugging Tsuna. Tsuna is too afraid to hug her back.
  5. If the three of them are sleeping together in the same bed, Reborn doesn’t say anything. Not especially when the first thing Tsuna does in the morning, the first time he hasn’t had a nightmare in years, was to hug them both and thank them over and over again. 



[ **Check the Intersecting Skies AU Tag for more of universe** ](https://www.pillowfort.io/Seito/tagged/intersecting%20skies%20au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year :D
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out


	4. Chapter 4

They say Decima is a young girl, too young, too naive, too easy. But her Guardians are strong, powerful. In another world, they would have been the Arcobaleno, no doubt. 

They say Decima has the approval of the Arcobaleno Boss, one of the highest honors one could receive. The Arcobaleno Boss is flighty, whimsical and illogical. If she gained his approval, it speaks of strength. 

They say Decima has a strange servant, one that follows her like a loyal dog, too afraid to touch her as if she was made of porcelain. He’s a strange one, people say. Too soft, gentle looking. There’s a constant sense of tiredness, of pain that surrounds him, clinging to him like a cloak. 

They say many things, but Yuni has learned to tune it all out. They know nothing, they understand nothing. 

Byakuran is their guiding light, the oldest of them and the most well versed in navigating the dark underworld of Italy. But no one sees how lonely he is, how when it’s just Yuni and Tsuna, his smile fades. All Yuni can do is make sure that he knows that Vongola will welcome him, that he has a permanent room in the mansion, and she hates that she can’t do more for him. 

(She keeps looking for his Elements in hopes that they can mend bridges. Tsuna… Tsuna turns to research, fervently looking for something that he won’t tell her.) 

Tsuna is their vast backdrop. His heart is so big, so huge that it hurts Yuni so much that no one, especially Tsuna himself, can see it. If she shines so brightly to others, it’s only because Tsuna is her contrast, her night sky. It’s through Tsuna that Yuni learns the cruelties of the world, how people can break others, how the deck is stacked against them (because no matter how bad Yuni’s life turned out to be, no matter how bloodstained it will become, she has never,  _never,_   ** _never_**  doubted that she is loved by her mother. Tsuna doesn’t even have that). 

It’s through Tsuna that Yuni learns hope, survival, and courage. It’s in the way how he’s still afraid to touch her, as if he could hurt her, but keeps trying anyways. It’s in the way he extends his hand out to others who are just broken as he is. It’s in the way he blooms under the praise and attention that Reborn gives him. It’s in the way he leans into Byakuran’s touches, still starved for affection. All she can do keep pouring as much love as she can.

All Yuni can do is be the shelter, the safe haven for the other two parts of herself.    

Maybe, just  _maybe_ , that’s enough.

* * *

  * Eventually, Yuni had to return to Italy. But she wasn’t leaving Tsuna alone either. Convincing Reborn of this idea was surprisingly not hard.
  * Reborn on the other hand was a different level of horrified. It was like meeting Yuni all over again, for different reasons. They had only been in Japan for a few short months and he doesn’t like what he was seeing in Namimori one bit. Tsuna, completely unaware and still slumbering Flames, was powerful Sky, suffering from isolation, almost crippled to the point of insanity. Nana, willing or unwitting, was deaf and blind to her child’s suffering, adding unnecessary stress with her careless neglect. If they left Tsuna now, he would shatter into a million pieces and there would be no going back. 
  * That was nothing to say what he discovers about Byakuran. 
  * Somewhere along the way, Reborn figured out he wasn’t taking care of one Sky, but three. Yuni was so young and naive. He wasn’t looking forward to the first time she had to stain her hands. Tsuna had one foot off the cliff. It was painful for Reborn to realize that Tsuna flourish so much under the smallest bits of attention and praise. It was such a waste of potential. Byakuran, for all his smiles and laughs, was so lonely, he was almost as starved as Tsuna for attention. (And Reborn  _isn’t_ equipped for this. He isn’t sure if anyone in Vongola  _is_ ). 
  * It says so much that Nana doesn’t so much bat an eyelash when Reborn flat out tells her that they were taking Tsuna with them. It says so much that Tsuna doesn’t put up much of a fight over it. It says so much that the  _ **mafia**_  with its killing, crimes and danger was going to be a much safer haven for Tsuna than his own hometown. 
  * Tsuna is terrified of going to Italy, going to Vongola. Vongola stars in just as many of his dreams as Namimori does and that scares him so much. But he isn’t willing to be separated from Byakuran and Yuni and if they have to go back there, Tsuna who doesn’t have any ties to Namimori, it’s easy to go with them no matter how much it terrifies him. 
  * He desperately clings to the idea that this is really happening, that this is reality and not one of his cruel dreams because he  ** _doesn’t_**   ** _want to let go_**.



[ **Check the Intersecting Skies AU Tag for more of universe** ](https://www.pillowfort.io/Seito/tagged/intersecting%20skies%20au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	5. Chapter 5

I imagine Tsuna met his Guardians a little like this: 

  * Tsuna met Gokudera, predictably, on the streets. It was storming and all Gokudera wants is some shelter from the rain. He is all sharp edges and trust issues a mile wide, but along comes this… boy with an umbrella, offering it to him. A boy who looked too soft, but his eyes are too old, too broken for someone as young as him.
  * Out of nowhere comes this tiny little girl who grabs Gokudera’s hand and all but drags both him and the other boy into a god forsaken limo of all things. 
  * Gokudera may have freaked upon realizing that he had just been taken to Vongola of all places. Just what he had gotten himself into?
  * Tsuna on the other hand is having his own mental crisis. He didn’t think, didn’t realize, didn’t dwell on the fact that like Yuni and Byakuran he had his own set of Elements out there in the world and despite having seen them over and over again in his dreams, he never sought them out. Partly, mostly, because what if they didn’t like him? What right did Tsuna have barging into their lives? 
  * But seeing Gokudera on the streets, clothes ragged and thin to the bones, Tsuna couldn’t just turn blind eye and he was out there extending a hand out before he even realize it. 
  * Yuni is all kinds of thrilled, easily recognizing what happening here. (Tsuna: “What is Reborn teaching you?!”) Byakuran takes great joy at poking Gokudera, winding him up and laughing as Gokudera hisses like an angry cat. Reborn takes one look at the three of them, soaking went, sighs and hands them towels before exiling them to the many bathrooms to get dry. 
  * Gokudera has no clue to make out of all this. But, he’s getting out of the rain, some good food, it’s warm, he can deal with this until he can escape. (He never leaves.) 
  * Tsuna met Lambo during one of the many parties that Vongola was required to host. Unlike Yuni who is required to make a presence, Tsuna, who still is uncomfortable around crowds, merely… sinks off into the shadows. If the closet he happens to choose to hide in, is also Lambo’s hiding spot, well… 
  * Tsuna sees the bruises that Lambo is trying to hide and thinks that this is another one of his Guardians that needs his help. So… Tsuna kidnaps him. Sorta. Kinda. It was easy enough to bribe Lambo into staying. (It says a lot that no one from Lambo’s family complains/notices/demands Lambo back). Yuni is excited to have someone younger and Byakuran and Lambo bond over candy and sweets. Colonnello gets Tsuna a cake that says ‘congrats on your first kidnapping’ and Tsuna feels he is completely justified that he threw his coffee mug at Colonnello. (Reborn approves too, so there.) 
  * Mukuro and Chrome land in Tsuna’s hands when he finds himself buying a pair of masks for no reason other than his instincts telling him to do so. 
  * Ryohei, like Gokudera, was a meeting of chance. Ryohei’s parents, in their grief of losing Kyoko had taken Ryohei and moved out of the country and then… proceed to bury themselves in their work. Ryohei can’t remember the last time he actually saw them longer than an hour. It’s been probably around the same time they moved here. 
  * Ryohei, who even after all these years, still have trouble with this language, had trouble communicating, had trouble interacting with other people. Meeting Tsuna, who understood Japanese when Ryohei was just frustrated beyond belief was a happy event. If Yuni intervened again and Ryohei had a free pass to visit whenever he wanted, well Ryohei kept showing up over and over and over again, until he never left one day (it wasn’t like his parents would notice). 
  * Viper; “When did we become an orphanage?” 
  * Reborn: “It makes the three Skies happy.” 
  * Viper; “… Acceptable.” 
  * With his Rain and Cloud being the only one missing, Tsuna accepts the possibility of at least looking for them. 
  * Yamamoto was easy to find, trapped in his room. Tsuna just resolved to visit because he recognized the same loneliness in Yamamoto’s eyes. 
  * Hibari takes another year to find, and it’s only thanks to Vongola’s considerable information network and the fact that Tsuna’s dreams reveal Hibari’s parents’ names. 
  * Reborn personally took the time to make the Hibari’s parents deaths as painfully as possible. Tsuna flashbacked to his own neglectful mother and convincing Hibari was more like trying to tame a wild animal. Hibari doesn’t speak, just growls and grunts, having forgotten his words and somehow, Tsuna wins his loyalty and gains a human-shaped watchdog. (It’s terrible, that Hibari is more animalistic than human at this point and it hurts Tsuna because it took so long to find him.) 



[ **Check the Intersecting Skies AU Tag for more of universe** ](https://www.pillowfort.io/Seito/tagged/intersecting%20skies%20au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	6. Chapter 6

  * So… technically it wasn’t the idiot’s fault. Technically. Mostly because 1) it wasn’t meant to be heard. 2) the idiot assumes that even if it was heard, worse things had said before.
  * What no one seems to understand, beside Tsuna and Yuni, is that Byakuran is the frailest of the three of them. Yuni never had any reason to doubt (no matter how different her life now is) and Tsuna is a survivor. But Byakuran for all his smiles and laughs, is sheltering his frail heart that took a beating when all but two of his Elements walked away from him. 
  * Tsuna reacts first, only because he was the one standing right next to Byakuran, saw Byakuran stiffen, his smile becoming a little more fixed and Tsuna  **explodes**. 
  * Remember Tsuna is  _Mare_ , the vast ocean and everyone buckles under the weight of Tsuna’s Flames.
  * Yuni, so in tuned with her boys, follows. Yuni is  _Vongola_ , the clam and instantly her Flames become like steel walls, protecting and sheltering. 
  * The Guardians react next. They don’t know why, beyond the reason that their Skies are reacting to a threat, but the quicker ones easily piece together that it’s Tsuna who is angry, that it’s Byakuran Yuni is sheltering and it does nothing but further anger them. 
  * Because Byakuran spends more time than not living in the Vongola Mansion. For all, their positions and fighting, there’s no denying that he is  _family_. The idiot and his famiglia don’t stand a chance. 
  * The story of destruction spreads throughout the mafia and somewhere 5 Elements draw in a sharp breath and guilty knowledge weighs on their mind that it should have been  ** _them_**  who came running to their Sky’s defense.  



[ **Check the Intersecting Skies AU Tag for more of universe** ](https://www.pillowfort.io/Seito/tagged/intersecting%20skies%20au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	7. Chapter 7

“Have I ever lied to you?”

Tsuna froze, startled when Byakuran asked the question out of the blue. He didn’t think of all the dimensions where he was one inheriting Vongola, not Yuni, and where Byakuran was his enemy, his death and destruction. He didn’t think of the dimensions where Byakuran lied directly to his face before planning to betray him.

He definitely didn’t think about the fact that Byakuran spent more dimensions as an enemy or a tentative ally than actual friend.

His slight hesitation was all the Byakuran needed.

“I see,” Byakuran trailed off.

“It’s not your fault,” Tsuna blurted out. Because he can’t think of Byakuran other than a brother, another part of his soul. He wouldn’t trade this world for any other one. (He still couldn’t believe this wasn’t a dream. He couldn’t believe that Byakuran and Yuni found him. Tsuna still had days where he expected to wake up back in Namimori alone.)

Tsuna wished he could convey this, find the conviction and words to seal it into Byakuran’s heart. But the same way how Tsuna desperately clung to the hope that this wasn’t a dream, Byakuran continued to hold everything away at arm’s length and Tsuna wasn’t sure if the doubt would ever fade.  

“But the potential is there,” Byakuran said. His smile was dim, and the old hurt that Tsuna could clearly read was layered under his words.

Tsuna took a leaf out of Yuni’s book and hugged Byakuran as tight as he could. Words still failed Tsuna and he spend all of his time doubting everyone’s (including his own) actions, but affection was something Yuni and Byakuran taught him.

“I trust you, Byakuran,” Tsuna whispered, fumbling over the words. Because he did trust Byakuran and if Byakuran ever lied to him, there was a good reason for it.

“You shouldn’t,” Byakuran said.

“But I will anyways,” Tsuna said. It was okay if Byakuran didn’t believe him. The whole point was so that they could lean on each other, after all.

 

[ **Check the Intersecting Skies AU Tag for more of universe** ](https://www.pillowfort.io/Seito/tagged/intersecting%20skies%20au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out :D

**Author's Note:**

> [ **Check the Intersecting Skies AU Tag on pillowfort for more of universe** ](https://www.pillowfort.io/Seito/tagged/intersecting%20skies%20au)


End file.
